


A Winchester’s Legacy

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Not main one, Pregnancy, daddy!dean, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: You’ve known the Winchesters all your life, yet when the father of your child dies you never thought they would take you in the bunker with them. Nor would you ever think the love you’d feel again for the older Winchester as he becomes a father for your baby. Who would ever think he has just the same wish: A family with you.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunting and love just didn’t go together. It was not a rule per say but everybody in this line of work knew that if a hunter allowed themselves to fall for someone, sooner or later, both their lives would be damned. And you knew it yourself, from the first moment you decided to do this, yet somehow you found yourself falling head over heels for him.

Settling wasn’t his thing, and with this kind of job that the both of you had, you weren’t made for that either. You never called it a relationship, although you really wished you could, and even if life – and  _again_  the job – had you drifting apart, you’d always find your way back to each other. Whether it was the bar, the police station, a crime scene caused by some angry werewolf, the end result was one. You’d always end up a tangled mess of limbs and bed sheets in his motel room just savoring each other, trying to take in as much as you could before the morning came and you had to drift apart again. Waiting to see each other again, promising to with every lingering touch and kiss.

Until that promise was broken. And as if your world hadn’t already crumbled down when you saw his body in autopsy, as if you didn’t already have enough drinks to kill yourself from the alcohol in your system, as if hunting every demon to get to the one that took him away from you wasn’t enough… there was still one more thing coming.

Oh and if love and hunting didn’t go together just wait until you tried kids and hunting. Speaking of which-

“He seems to like my trenchcoat.” Castiel’s voice along with your son’s squeal caught your attention and you were brought back to reality.

You chuckled as you set your book aside and got up, smiling as you approached the two of them sitting on the floor; most of your son’s toys sprawled around them. Although he was mostly interested in the angel’s trenchcoat and tie that with a few giggles he tried pulling on.

“And the tie as it seems.” you giggled, kneeling down in their level and your son’s eyes were immediately on you as he still held the tie with his small fists.

“Finally found someone that appreciates Castiel’s taste in clothes.” Sam said with a smirk, glancing from his computer at the three of you.

“Why? Don’t you?” Castiel frowned deeply, tilting his head to look at the younger Winchester whose eyebrows shot up.

“Oh uh, yes of course Cas.” he said blinking and offering him a small smile.

“Try to seem a little more convincing, Sammy.” you said to Sam with a giggle and he shot you a bitch-face.

“Thanks a lot, (Y/n).” he huffed as with a chuckle you looked back down at your baby.

“Well, to be honest- how was it that Dean called Cas? Baby in a trenchcoat?” you giggled as Castiel gave you a look that just made you shrug “What? I am just saying, finally you have someone that relates to you.” you chuckled, tickling your son’s belly and made him laugh even more.

“Well, I do think he likes me a lot.” Castiel said with a small shrug and you nodded your head softly.

“That I do believe too, it’s your calmness I think.” you smiled, kissing your son’s head as you lifted him slightly up so that he could stand on his feet. He couldn’t walk yet but he had been trying to and slowly making progress in standing even for a few seconds. Your hands were on him all the time and when it wasn’t you, because you had to be standing in front of him, it was either Mary, maybe Sam but more often-

“And here I thought it was all about him bringing back the tie.” Dean said with a scoff but smile as he walked in the room with a tray of food for everyone.

Dean.  _Oh_  Dean.

“I brought it back, as you say, because J likes playing with it.” Castiel said with a soft shrug and you chuckled as the tie fell from your son’s small fist and he made grabby hands for it again, his feet wiggling slightly as a small whine left his lips.

“I think we all missed it a little too much, Cassie.” you winked at him, bringing your son closer to him and just occupyng yourself any way you could to not let your eyes linger on the older Winchester. He was bound to notice in the end and, as said so many times before, love and hunting didn’t go together.

“I am glad you appreciate it, (Y/n).” he smiled at you “As I am really glad Jared appreciates it.” he let a soft chuckle out as your son giggled happily when he took hold of the angel’s tie and along with his small fist he tried to put it in his mouth.

You were so glad he didn’t have this love for Dean’s guns, although the older Winchester still pretended to be a little mad about the love the baby had for his casettes. Key word: pretended. He could never be truly angry and you had seen the actually proud smile on his face when J squealed happily at the AC/DC casettes he picked that first time. And dear, you could never forget that sparkle of happiness in Dean’s eyes when he told Jared that Zepellin rules and your son grinned and clapped his hands in approval.

“ _That’s it kiddo!” he had said in such a proud father voice it warmed your heart and went on to speaking more about his precious car and everything in it._

“Here” you heard Dean’s rough voice next to you and you almost jumped at the proximity. He wasn’t looking at you though, mostly giving Castiel a glare. One you didn’t understand that much because it looked a little possessive and it confused you because you were only friends.

Your son made a bubbly sound and caught his attention though and he looked at the two of you, finally a smile forming once more on his lips “Ya enjoy kiddo. And when you get older, I’ll teach you all about pie and burgers.” he ruffled his hair and you laughed as your son gave him a crooked smile, looking more excited without entirely understanding what Dean was saying.

“I’m sure he can’t wait.” you chuckled, sitting down on the floor so that J could be sitting on your lap and you took the feeding bottle from Dean’s hand. You couldn’t help but feel your heart swell at how he wanted to teach him things like a good father would. But J wasn’t his son, and that you couldn’t forget.

“Thank you.” you said softly, looking up at him as he winked at you with that charming smile of his.

Your son wiggled a little in his place, letting go of Castiel’s tie and extending his hands to Dean, probably expecting him to pick him up, but he didn’t. He only gave the little boy a smile and turned to his brother and mother as they each took their own plates.

“I’ve made some for you too, if you want?” he told you and you gave him a soft smile.

“Once feeding duty’s over, sure.” you smiled, fixing J in your arms.

“I could do that if you want, wouldn’t be a problem.” he didn’t miss a beat to suggest but you shook your head with a soft chuckle.

“No, I got this.” you whispered as you helped your son with the milk. Castiel in the meantime finding an interest in one of Jared’s toys and inspecting it with narrowed eyes and a really focused expression that made you chuckle.

“Wait-” Sam’s voice made you glance at him to see him look at his brother with a perplexed expression “Did you really make that?”

“And checked the temperature. Why? I know how to take down a freaking wendigo, what’s so hard with preparing milk?” Dean shrugged, not missing the chance to stuff food in his mouth.

“But Dean-” Sam chuckled, pleasantly surprised “You didn’t even know how a diaper works to begin with, and now you know all about babies?”

“What?” he asked through a mouth full “I paid close attention to how (Y/n) does it and it ain’t that freaking hard, man. I mean women may just have it in them, it comes naturally sure, but I sure as hell could try. Maybe not as easy as putting a gun together but- just a little more effort and I’m gonna be a pro!” he said proudly and you grinned as you looked from them, down to your son who was drinking his milk in content, rubbing his small eyes with his baby fists because he was obviously getting sleepy.

“A pro?” Sam breathed out, looking at you and Jared “Oh wow.”

“He already is.” you whispered to your son who looked at you with big hazel eyes, the hints of forest green in them making your heart swell “Isn’t he?”

And you didn’t take your eyes off of him, missing the look Dean gave you and the soft smile on his face.

~*~

The sound of your son crying caught your attention and every instinct in you just screamed for you to wake up. You bolted from your bed, without a second thought you threw the blankets off of you and padded your way out of your room to your son’s.

When you first moved in in the bunker you were already four months pregnant. You had known the Winchesters for years yet it surprised you how good they were to you and how much of a family member they considered you to be, not that you saw them any less of that, just like the fact that they took so well to your pregnancy. You didn’t hunt during your pregnancy, not even simple salt and burns because Dean wouldn’t have any of it, and you decided to stay back in the bunker and do research just to feel a little more useful, other than cooking and cleaning. Which they really appreciated so much more than you expected, weirdly enough.

You struggled at first, and so did they with all the hunting and preparing for a kid while taking care of the mess of hormones you were, but they were willing to take care of the both of you becase you were family and nothing would change it. Their words. You seriously didn’t know how Dean could put up with you all that time as you thought about it now, but it was adorable. Besides, the moment you confessed to Dean how scared you were about all of it, he didn’t even give it a second thought and actually started preparing a room for the baby. A room that suspciously enough was close to not only your but his room as well.

Dean had been there for your every need, running even in the middle of the night to get you something to eat because your cravings just wouldn’t let you sleep. It didn’t help that you’d always had a crush on him, he had to be so caring of you and then your baby boy that he just made you fall head over heels in love with him. And you were damned, because every time you walked in on him talking to your son you wished so bad you could have a normal life and a family with him.  _Just like now._

“Dean?” you asked groggily, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand trying to get the sleep out of them.

“Hey, it’s ok lil one. I got this, just a little more, wait up- There, I got!” he laughed in trumph and you couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“Oh hey.” he looked at you from your son’s changing table.

“What are you doing here?” you asked with a soft smile, resting your weight on the doorframe.

“What does it look like?” he asked with a smile as he threw the dirty diaper away.

“You couldn’t sleep?” you asked, still surprised how he had gotten here faster than you. No matter the practice you’d taken these past 8 months after you’d had your son, it still took you some good time to get to him, be it that you loved your sleep so much and all. But thing was, Dean loved sleeping just as much as you did so how could he do this?

“Nah, I was asleep but he woke me up. Didn’t hesitate to come see what the fuss was about and as expected- he had a surprise waiting.” he chuckled as he fixed Jared’s clothes.

You stared at him in awe for a moment “Dean” you whispered and he looked at you “Do you seriously hear what you’re saying?”

“Oh shut up.” he shook his head, trying to seem offended but he was actually smiling as he picked your son up “You’re just jealous I’m better than you at this. And faster.” he said with a smirk as you scoffed, but still smiled. You took your son’s small hand in your and gave it a soft kiss as your other hand rested on Dean’s shoulder as he held the baby in his arms, softly rocking him.

“Yeah, you’re right.” you whispered “I am jealous you are a better mom than me.” you said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes at you “But seriously, you have become great in changing him Dean, maybe we should really make this a permanent thing?” you asked with a smirk.

He laughed “Is it not already?”

You smiled softly “It has, and I thank you so much for this Dean. I don’t know what I would do without you. You saved me. You saved us both.” you looked at your baby with a smile.

“Don’t say that.” he shook his head “I want to, that’s why I am doing this. Besides-” he shrugged “It was my turn now, so you should just go to bed. Get some rest (Y/n), you deserve it and you need it. I got this.”

“I know you do, D.” you whispered “But we really don’t have turns. You are not responsible for him as-”

“Don’t you dare complete that sentence.” he gave you a hard glare “I am just as responsible for this kid as you. End of discusion, and yes it was my turn. Just go back to sleep, (Y/n) it’s fine.”

“Fine..” you sighed, giving him a shy smile, his words making your heart swell “But I am awake, and I just wanted to see him a little too anyway.” you said with a small frown and he smiled.

“You’re such a mom.”

“He’s my baby.” you pouted “Don’t judge me.”

“I am not.” he grinned at you “But just so you know, he still likes me the most.” he said, eyes fixed on the baby as you rested your head on Deans shoulder, your eyes fixed on J as well.

“Yeah, I know.” you breathed out, maybe the quiecy and calmness lulling you back to sleep as well. That and the soft hum that came from Dean. Boy you’d give anything to hear him sing to your son again. The first and only time you had heard it happen was the moment that you realized you were in love with him.

But your son letting out a small whine caught your attention and your back straightened when his face scrunched up in a sad expression before he started crying again “Oh oh, no little guy. No, hey. It’s ok now. What?” Dean glanced at you, a little worried “What is it now?”

“Well, he is clean and has fresh clothes, you gave him some water so I’m guessing he is hungry.” you chuckled, slowly reaching out to take him from Dean “I’ll take it from here.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, still not liking the fact that he was crying.

“Yeah, Dean.” you giggled “That’s the only thing left and with all the things you two have in common, no surprise he’d be hungry.” you said and a soft chuckle left Dean’s lips as he finally saw you hold your son close to you, rocking him softly to soothe him down.

“I think I can relate.” he rubbed J’s back softly, eyes soft as he watched him get more comfortable in your arms.  _He was slightly jealous but truth was if he got to have your arms wrapped around him he’d feel like he was in heaven himself. But he couldn’t afford to think about that at the moment._

“You know-” he started again “I still don’t understand it.”

“Understand what?” you asked with a chuckled as you unclasped your bra with one hand and you let it slide down from under your shirt, placing it on the small table in the corner next to the armchair you usually sat on to feed your son or spend some time with him. You didn’t even realize what you’d done until you noticed they way Dean’s eyebrows shot up and his lips fell apart that a blush started rising on your cheeks. It had become almost a habit so you didn’t even realize it at first.

“Dean?” you asked gently and he blinked, licking his lips and forcing himself to look anywhere but you and maybe your bra to get a better look of it.  _Well_ _ **that**_ _was interesting._

“It’s just-” he shook his head “How come you get all the boob bonding and I get stuck with poop duty?” he asked and you giggled at the expression on his face.

“You said it. It was  _your_  turn.” you smirking, winking “Besides, I don’t know if you have noticed it but-” you patted his chest “There’s a little bit of a technical issue here.” you giggled.

“Oh ye-yeah, right.” he laughed with a shake of his head “I’ll have to agree on that.”

“Probably” you chuckled, siting on the armchair and slowly unbuttoning your shirt- well, a flannel of Dean’s you had borrowed long ago and never bothered to return “You want anything else?” you raised an eyebrow, looking at him through your eyelashes, trying to stiffle a giggle. No matter how many times he had walked in on you feeding your son he would never get over the embarassment.

“Oh uh no.” he cleared his throat, his voice suddenly rough “I’ll just- I better get going. Night (Y/n). G'Night, buddy.” he came closer, leaning down to kiss your son’s forehead and J smiled up at him.

“Goodnight, Dean.” you said softly, giving him a smile. And with one he returned he decided to leave. Reluctantly so. Very reluctantly.

~*~

“Dean, keys?” Castiel asked as Sam and Mary carried their duffel bags. The older Winchester threw the keys to the angel before turning back to you again.

“And if you need anything, just call me, ok? I mean I am gonna call the moment we get to the motel anyway, and in the first gas stop too and-”

“Dean” you giggled, balancing your baby boy in your arms as he fidgeted and played with his toy “We are going to be just fine, I promise. Alright, maybe we’re gonna miss the best diaper changer we’ve ever met but-” you snickered as he huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not joking.” he said in a rough voice, placing a hand on J’s small back “I just want to make sure you are gonna be alright, that’s all.”

“I know, Dean.” you smiled gently “Maybe we’re gonna miss you a little but we can video chat at some point hm? That will probably calm you two boys a little right?” you grinned as you looked between the two of them as your son rubbed his eyes.

“That could do.” he chuckled a little nervously “And I- Sorry if I am a bit overprotective but it’s been a while since we have to be gone for this long for a hunt and Jared’s grown up and-”

“I know, D.” you smiled “I understand, but don’t worry. Time’s gonna pass by very fast and you’ll be back before you realize it.” you glanced at your son who looked up at the two of you with big awe-filled eyes, lips slightly apart as he fidgeted with his toy.

“Alright, car’s loaded.” Mary said as she came next to Dean, who straightened his back and cleared his throat.

“Take care, (Y/n), and if you need us to get you anything call.” she gave you a soft hug, ruffling Jared’s hair after that.

“Just the usual, Mary, but if it’s something else I definitely will.” you nodded your head as you proceeded to give Sam and Cas a hug, each of them giving your baby a smile.

“Just please, (Y/n), don’t take over a minute to answer the phone or miss a call because he will bite my ear off because of his worry.” Sam said with a chuckle as the older Winchester shot him a glare.

“I’ll try not to, Sammy.” you giggled.

“No, I’m serious. Last time you missed that call he was on the verge of taking the car and just driving back to you in the middle of the freaking night. Because oh wow who would have thought? You were asleep!” Sam exclaimed as Dean had enough and just hit him the back of his head.

“Are you done?” he growled and Sam huffed.

“Yeah” he looked at you “Bye (Y/n), take care and relax. Bye J.” gave you a kiss on the cheek and Dean didn’t waste a minute to push him away.

“You too Sammy.”

Dean was last, and it still felt like there were so many things he wanted to tell you but he unfortunately didn’t have any more time. He huffed, watching his brother make room for the two of you.

“Promise you’re gonna call?” he asked and you smiled softly, nodding your head.

“Absolutely, Dean. Now come here.” you extended one hand for him to hug you and he did just that. Maybe his arms lingered a little more than they should around you. And even when he pulled away, his face stayed pretty close to yours, lips almost inches apart and it made your heart beat rise up.

“Take care, yeah?” you whispered and he gave you a half smile, nodding his head.

“Always.” he said in rough voice, looking down at your son “You take care too, ok?

“Always” you said back and he smiled, glancing at you before he held your son’s head and leaned down to kiss the top of it, making him giggle.

“Ya take care of your mama, alright kiddo?” he asked, not really expecting a response but your son did grin at him which made Dean chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he rubbed his head “That’s my boy.” he grinned full of pride as he looked at the two of you, his eyes locking with yours as he cupped your face and leaned down to kiss your forehead. His lips lingered over your skin a lot more than they should.

 _He didn’t want to let go, and he hated to admit it to himself. He just didn’t want to leave you, he didn’t want to leave his family back for however long that was going to be._  Wait what?  **Family?**

.

..

…

“Are you sure about this?” Mary whispered to her younger son.

“Absolutely, come on mom. Let’s go, let them have some time to their own. I’ll text him later, it’s not like he will realize it that we’ve left anytime soon. He’s too occupied.”

“Dean’s gonna be pissed though.” she noted.

“Just for a few minutes. He’ll be over it the moment he realized he won’t have to leave them.” Sam shrugged “Just some time with his family, we both know that he wants it more than hunting at the moment. And it’s very obvious.” he said.

“Well, what can I say-” she looked at her older son and the small baby smile at each other, Dean looked so emotional as he looked between you and Jared “Maybe, we just found out we have another Winchester here after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s my boy.” he grinned full of pride as he looked at the two of you, his eyes locking with yours as he cupped your face and leaned down to kiss your forehead. His lips lingered over your skin a lot more than they should.

He cleared his throat, blinking as he looked back down at the baby in your arms “I really am putting all of my faith in you, buddy.” he said with a half smile and a grin spread on your lips “I know you’re gonna be a true Winchester, though, and not tire her much.”

“Since when has  _ever_  a Winchester not tired me?” you scoffed with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

“Not… yet, at least, but we’re all making progress.” he gave you an innocent look “And when J grows up he’ll prove to you how awesome the Winchesters are.”

You giggled, and it wasn’t just because of how adorably he was talking with so much pride and happiness to help you raise your son, but also the fact that he already considered him a Winchester. He had your last name so far but truth was you’d give everything… for him to actually be Dean’s son. Not that you didn’t love his father, you still would think about him sometimes, but then all it took was one glance at the older Winchester and your heart was on overdrive, skipping beats all the freaking time.

“Well, in case you forgot, you and I practically grew up together.” you said with a smirk “And I really know how much trouble a Winchester can  _really_  be.”

He gasped in fake shock “Don’t talk like that in front of Jared, I’m supposed to be his role model, ok? Don’t ruin everything for him.” he scoffed “Besides, you were Sammy’s age, it was bound for you to get caught in our pranks wars sooner or later.”

“You two have traumatized me enough as a child yet you keep going with those pranks even now. Jared might be able to relate with you after all.” you chuckled, bouncing your son you let out a bubbly sound and Dean grinned as he played with his small hands. Your son tried to take hold of his fingers and pull at them, making Dean laugh even more.

“He’s a Winchester, one of us, you’ll see he will be able to come up with better ideas in the end.” he breathed out, his eyes filled with awe and adoration and your own heart skipped a beat at his words.

“Yeah he is.” you breathed out. You had never been able to phrase those words, no matter how many times you had thought of that, because a lump always formed in your throat but actually hearing Dean say this made it all the more real. And you loved every bit of it.

He paused mid-movement for a moment, his eyes slightly widened when he realized what he’d said. He did’t dare look at you, almost seeming a little bashful, as he played with your son. And that made your heart skip yet another beat because it only meant he had been thinking about it himself, he had been feeling it for very long but was scared to say it.

“Chuck help me though.” you chuckled and a small smiled lifted the corners of his lips.

“Nah don’t worry.” his voice was gentle as he leaned down and kissed your babie’s small fist, making him giggle “With such a wonderful mother he won’t even think of giving you any trouble.”

“Hope so.” you breathed out a chuckle “But if he’s anything like you and Sam, which I already see happening, I think I’m gonna have so much to deal with.”

“Even as that-” he shrugged innocently, his eyes finally locking with yours “You’ll have me.” he breathed out and you raised both your eyebrows softly. He cleared his throat, straightening his back “I mean us but of course-” he turned his smile into a smirk “I am still the best diaper changer there is, you said it.” he chuckled and you nodded your head with a smile.

“But you are much more than that.” you whispered and he gave you a tender smile, nodding his head slowly; eyes once more casting down.

“Yeah… I wish I could be.” he mumbled before clearing his throat “Anyway, I should probably-” he glanced behind him to realize that they had left just the three of you alone “Yeah, of course they are already gone. Ok, I should- I should get going before they even forget I am here too. You-” he let a small breath out, eyes locking with yours.

“You promise to take care?” his voice came out in a low tone and you actually realized how nervous and worried he was about leaving you alone, so you gave him the most sincere and reassuring smile you could.

“Absolutely, and I’m gonna make sure to call as much as I can. You do the same, I promise I won’t take more than 30 seconds to answer.” you said with a soft giggle, trying to make him feel better about this.

“Yes, absolutely. Immediately. Yes. Of course.” he breathed out, nodding his head eagerly.

“Alright then you should probably…” you started, trailing off in a soft voice as he nodded his head again.

“Yeah I should.” he said, licking his lips as his voice came out raspy “Ok then-” he rubbed his hands on his jeans “Bye, again, little one. Be a good boy for momma, yeah?”

“You try and be a good boy too though.” you said, biting your lower lip and he nodded his head with a chuckle.

“Anything for you.” he breathed out, leaning to kiss your forehead once more and even if it was evident that he didn’t really want to pull away and leave you he forced himself, after a final smile at your baby, to turn around and actually take a step away from you. And another. And another.

Your son’s smile vanished as a small frown took its place and in the end a whine from him caught your attention. Just like Dean’s, who stopped on the doorway and turned around to look at the two of you with a deep frown of his own. You bounced your son slightly, just to get him back on his cheerful mood but he wasn’t having any of it as he wiggled in your arms, letting out small huffs and extending his hands towards Dean, as if almost finally realizing he was going to leave.

“No, no hey it’s fine J. Everything is fine, baby. Dean is gonna be back soon, don’t worry about that.” you said in your baby voice, trying to calm him down but he still looked sad and almost ready to cry. When you looked at Dean he seemed just as heartbroken but shook his head that instant and turned around to rush out of the room.

Your son seemed to become more restless when Dean closed the door behind him and with a final sigh you looked down at him and tried to put on a smile “Let’s go little one, it’s time for you to eat.”

~*~

It didn’t take you long to prepare your son’s milk, the sound of food preparing along with all is toys close to him, seemed to be – if not entirely – at least enough to soothe him down slightly. He was very attached to Dean, even if there was no blood relation, and whenever it was time for him to go on hunts you had a particularly hard time calming Jared down. This was by far one of the easiest times, one time he had not stopped crying until you called Dean and put him on speaker for his voice to lull Jared to sleep.

“Son of a bitch.” came out as an angry growl and you spoke on a reflex.

“Language!” you exclaimed, still focused on checking the milk’s temperature until realization downed on you and you turned around to face the man who you had seen leave not so long ago.

“Dean?” you breathed out with a frown as he walked in the kitchen with his usual swagger, running a hand down his face in frustration “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you- shouldn’t you have left?”

“I should, if there was a freaking car waiting for me but apparently- there wasn’t!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before sighing in frustration; his eyes finally falling on your baby laying on his swing fidgeting and playing with a toy. Relaxation, and almost relief, washed over the older man’s features in a second. He extended a hand and your son immediately looked up at him with wide and sparkling hazel eyes before forgetting all about his toy and taking hold of Dean’s fingers; making the man chuckle softly.

“What does that mean?” you blinked, trying to cool down the milk just slightly gaining once more his attention.

“Means that they freaking left without me. They took Baby too, can you believe that?!” he asked you in disbelief and you had a hard time to keep a giggle at the way he asked it.

“I kinda can, considering the car’s not here.” you said, looking back down at the baby bottle, feeling almost as if something had been lifted off your chest when you realized he wouldn’t have to leave.

“Not helping, (Y/n).” he said in a grumpy way and you only giggled more. He could be so adorable when it came to his precious car it was impossible to understand.

“What the hell even, they didn’t tell me a thing. I just found my duffel bag waiting in the place the Impala should be and that was it. Not even a freaking warning!” he huffed, running his other hand through his hair “Sam’s gonna pay for this.”

“Oh Chuck, please. Not another prank war, I won’t stand that.” you shook your head dramatically and he huffed.

“They took my Baby, (Y/n)! Without even asking or telling me, how do you expect me to react?!” his voice came slightly high-pitched and actually both you and Jared laughed. Dean looked down with a fake glare, but a smile on his lips to murmur “Traitor” to your son.

“Oh Dean, come on.” you chuckled, finally getting the milk in the right temperature “First; really your reaction is both justified and not. You know they are gonna take care of her, don’t worry, and I am sure Sam’s gonna have a good explanation as to why they left without a word and second-” you paused for a moment, locking eyes with him “Is it… that bad you got left behind with us?” you asked, biting your lower lip and his eyes widened.

“No” he breathed out, rushing to make you understand the truth “No, absolutely not. (Y/n), I’m-” he glanced down at Jared who was making bubbly sounds “I’m so relieved and  _happy_  I won’t be able to leave you.” he breathed out and the way he said the words made all air get caught in your throat.

“You’re just saying it cause you’re stuck here with us, but really you don’t have to sugarcoat-”

“I’m not.” his voice came out rough and defensive “I would never be. I’m-” he shook his head.

“It’s ok.” you whispered, cutting him off by placing a hand on his arm “I know, Dean. Just kidding.” you giggled “It’s good we’ll have you here, you need this break. Just relax, yeah? Spend some time with us or- or alone if you want, I’m not gonna pressure-”

“You” he breathed out, cutting you off again “I want to spend time with you.” he almost didn’t seem to realize he was saying the words and when he did he got slightly embarrassed.

“Good then because-” you picked up your baby, looking at Dean shyly “We are here for you. Always.”

“I know.” his voice came out gruff, for a moment getting carried away as you stared at each other. Jared made a small noise though, moving in your arms, and caught your attention. You blinked as you gave Dean a smile.

“Someone’s hungry.” you chuckled and he smiled softly.

“Yeah uh I should probably call… Sam and cruse at him for all of this.” he said with a soft laugh and you nodded your head.

“Alright, then we’ll be at my room. No need to hear the Winchesters bickering already, he’ll have plenty of that in the future.” you laughed and he nodded his head.

“Oh absolutely.”

~*~

“Not picking up?” you asked, looking up from your baby as he walked in your room.

“No” he huffed like a stubborn little boy and made you laugh at him “He obviously knows I won’t let him hear the end of it anyway.”

“Obviously.” you pointed out “Have you not tried out Cas or your mother?”

“Done, and none of them is picking up either.” he sighed, throwing his phone on the side and coming to sit next to you on the floor though, taking hold of Jared’s hand as the little boy squeezed his finger in his fist; making both of you smile.

“Probably they can imagine you are pissed as hell about them getting Baby. Have you tried texting?” you asked, eyes still focusing on your son and feeding him.

Dean sighed “Yeah, Sam. Hasn’t replied yet.” he mumbled, smiling softly as Jared found a particular interest in his hand and his watch and fidgeted or at least tried to play with it. Dean chuckled and you grinned at the small, obviously, frustrated baby whine that left Jared’s lips.

“Hey, Mr wiggly.” you giggled “Attention here, drink your milk first and then you can play with anything you want.” you shifted him in your arms, and his hazel eyes immediately found yours again. But only for a second before they were back at Dean’s.

“Don’t blame him, (Y/n). He’s got a soft spot for me, that’s all.” he chuckled, grinning down at your baby.

“I would say I’m jealous but I can’t really blame him to begin with. It’s nearly impossible for someone to not have a soft spot for you.” you whispered until realization hit you and your eyes widened “I… shouldn’t have said that out loud.” you cleared your throat and Dean’s warm chuckle this time made your face burn more.

“No, no don’t apologize. Kinda wish you would have more slip ups like this, to be honest.” he gave you that boyish grin and wink that made your heart leap to your throat “It’s always great to know you have a soft spot for me.”

You sighed, shaking your burning face “Just- Pretend I never said that or you don’t know a thing.” you mumbled and his only response was to laugh.

“Deal, sweetheart.” he whispered and you dared sneak a glance at him to see a soft smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed J’s small hand, making the baby giggle softly.

“You know-” you started in a soft voice, catching his attention “He wasn’t this bubbly just a few minutes ago. He really thought you were gone, we are just lucky he didn’t cry like last time.”

“Well, now I’m here. For whatever reason you are stuck with me-” Dean replied with a half smile, looking up at you “I think he just realized he won’t have to part with his favorite diaper changer that is all.” he laughed and you giggled.

“I’m sure you’re more than that to him, D.” you looked back down at your son whose eyes were moving back and forth between the two of you, looking curiously and making small baby noises that made you melt on the inside.

“Hope so.” he whispered, chuckling when Jared tried to squeeze his finger “You’ll get so bored of seeing only my face these days, who knows how long the case will take them, you’ll probably-”

“Nothing.” you cut him off sternly “Don’t you even dare to think of completing that sentence. We will never get tired of you, if anything-” you smiled, looking at you son whose eyes were sparkling “He can’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“Yeah, it’s a Winchester’s thing.” Dean mumbled and you gave him a perplexed look at which he just shook his head and gave you a small smile. You knew that there was something he wasn’t telling you but at the same time his phone buzzed so he didn’t get the chance to even if he, or mostly you, wanted that.

“Who is it?” you asked in a low voice, eyes on your son who was still watching him curiously, making you laugh when you leaned and pecked his nose. That caught his attention and blinking he looked at you with an adorable frown that in a second was replaced by a baby giggle. You grinned at him as you pushed a few brown locks out of the side on his forehead.

You cooed at him, rocking him softly in your arms and he grinned slightly as his hands found yours holding the baby bottle, now very interested in the bracelet you were wearing which was a gift from Dean from very long ago. You giggled, making faces at him as he rubbed his eyes with his small fist but didn’t for a second stop eating. Of course, he was a Winchester after all.

“So?” you asked after a small moment of silence, glancing at Dean who seemed to be frozen in his place before looking back down “Dean?” you asked once more and he blinked, realizing he was staring at you.

“Everything ok?” you asked, finally fully looking him in the eyes and the only thing the man did was give you a weak nod and smile before rubbing his hands in his jeans, a little nervously, and getting up to sit on your bed.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Sam said they could… handle the case on their own and it would be better if there was at least someone with you and Jared. Since Cas wanted to join them I was the last option.” he said clearing his throat but all the while avoiding eye-contact with you “Here, lemme take him.”

“Take him?” you asked, raising an eyebrow as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, I promise I am good at feeding him. Probably just as much as changing him.” he said with a small chuckle “You can go bring all of his favorite toys here, so we won’t have to leave. It’s warm and comfortable, I think he really loves it.” he added in a whisper and you bit your lower lip, nodding your head slowly.

“Alright.” you whispered, carefully handing your son to him. And excited squeal and giggle left his lips and both you and Dean laughed at the baby grin that spread on his lips.

“Alright buddy, I’m just as excited to be here with you as well. But be a nice guy for me and drink all of your milk, yeah?” he asked down at Jared with a small grin, it was one of those that you rarely got to see but were always honest. Your son just stared with big awe-filled eyes up at him as his lips found the baby bottle once more and Dean kept talking.

“I’ll-” you didn’t want to break the moment but felt like you had to for just a second “I’ll also make something for us to eat?” you said in a faint whisper and Dean stopped, looking up at you before a beautiful smile graced his lips.

“That would be awesome.” he breathed out, green eyes looking at you with a kind of emotion you couldn’t decipher.

“I’ll… make sure to bring some pie too.” you said in a soft voice and he gave you a boyish grin, nodding his head. You two stood like that for a moment, him gazing at you and you looking at the entire scene in front of you. Your heart swelling inside your chest at how natural it was for both him and your son to share such a moment, not to mention for how at home they both looked.

You shook your head softly, clearing your throat before looking fully at him and giving him an awkward smile “I’ll try to befast.” you mumbled before

“Thank you, baby.” he said in a low and rough voice and you almost stopped dead on your tracks.

You glanced over your shoulder, looking at him to see he was focused on J. You thought about it with a frown, your lips apart ready to speak until you decided to attribute it all to your imagination and with a final shake of your head and a fuzzy feeling still in your chest you made your way for the kitchen.

In the meanwhile Dean glanced up from the baby in his arms at the door where you had paused. A small smile formed on his lips as he stared at the way you had left off and he chuckled slightly to himself, shaking his head slightly “Wow” he breathed out to himself, looking again at the baby. All the while Sam’s message being the only thing that was running through his mind.

“ _ **Relax, we got this. Baby is in safe hands and we will be careful. But we’ll take a little extra time just in case. All you gotta do is take some time. Enjoy this, be happy and spend time with your family.”**_

Family. His family. You and Jared were his family.  _Were you?_

~*~

“They sure as heaven grow up really fast huh?” Dean asked with a chuckle and you grinned as you picked your son up and he looked down at you with a giggle, wiggling his feet as you held him up in the air.

You brought him down again and looked at Dean, nodding your head and even more loving the fact that he always, or at least 99% of the time, kept himself from cursing in front of the baby “Oh boy yes.” you breathed out.

“Seems like-” he licked his lips, gazing nostalgically at the two of you with a soft smile “Seems like it was only yesterday when I first held him in my arms.” he breathed out and your eyes immediately locked with his when you noticed the way he said the words.

“Yeah” you breathed out, looking down as your son sat on your lap very interested in a toy Dean was holding for him “I can’t believe he’s already eight months old. Soon he’ll start talking and walking and-” you giggled “I can already picture you and Sam running after him to make sure he won’t get hurt or something.

Dean chuckled as well “Like heck am I letting Sam take care of him. I can do fine all by myself, besides I’ll have you right?” he looked in your eyes, raising an eyebrow.

You nodded your head with a small smile “Absolutely.” you whispered “We’ll go through all of this together, and you’ll see time will go by very fast. I mean- And the pregnancy, how fast did  _that_  go by?” you whispered the question without expecting an answer.

“Dang yes.” he breathed out, laughing shortly afterwards “Do you even remember all those crazy cravings you had? Man I can eat pretty much anything but those whow-” he whistled “They sure as heck were too much for me too!”

“Oh shut it.” you rolled your eyes, tickling your son’s tummy and making him laugh as you leaned down and kissed both his cheeks “Besides, pregnancy has both pros and cons. And if you were in my place, chocolate on a pepperoni pizza would be the most normal kind of food on the menu!”

He made a face “I still won’t be able to forgive you for that you did to my pie though.” he reminded you and you laughed nonetheless.

“Oh please, you are a softie and you know it. You can pretend you were mad but-” you looked at him with a smirk “You’d never be angry at seven-month pregnant me, would you?”

He groaned, shrugging in the end “You’re so lucky you were so adorable, I mean you always are but still.” he chuckled with a shrug and you had to bite your lip to keep yourself from smiling like a madwoman.

“I was huge, Dean,  _that’s_  what I was.” you breathed out with a shake of your head “For Chuck’s sake, I couldn’t believe how I kept getting bigger than that.

“Shut up.” he said a little sternly but still with a smile “It still was the cutest fudging sight I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“My belly was so round and big Dean! I was like a balloon!” you whined softly, laughing in the end in disbelief.

“As I said- gorgeous.” he winked at you and you scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“Is that why you’d always talk to it then?” you asked softly “I mean, J does love your voice but still…” you trailed off shrugging.

“Hey! Most books I read said that it would be good in all the bonding and stuff and it did work a lot!” he motioned to Jared who was wiggling to get in Dean’s arms.

“You… read books about babies?” you blinked.

“And pregnancy as well.” he said as if it was nothing “But don’t tell a word to Sam about it.” he added, focusing back on Jared.

“You- You never told me.” you whispered in awe.

He shrugged innocently, fidgeting with the toy almost as if he went bashful “Never came up. No big deal anyway, it was certainly better than research.”

“You-” you didn’t say much, only shook your head with a laugh “Running in the middle of the night to find pickles and pudding wasn’t exactly easy yet you did that too before Sam or Cas could even think to volunteer.” you pointed out and he once more shrugged “I mean if you felt responsible-”

“I didn’t.” he was fast to cut you off “I never did, nor do. I just… felt the need to. Like, I mean come on can you ever really trust Sam or Cas on any of these? I certainly didn’t!” he tried to justify himself and you had to keep yourself from laughing.

“Alright, if you insist.” you whispered, both of your eyes immediately falling on your baby, who whined slightly, before you could utter another word.

“Oh what? What does my baby want? What can mommy do for baby Jared?” you asked in a baby voice, giggling when he grinned at you. He enjoyed it too much for some reason, his smile almost mirroring Dean’s even if you couldn’t see at the moment.

He huffed slightly, groaning a little as he struggled to get closer to Dean and you chuckled “Alright, let’s see what we can do.” you bit your lip as you adjusted him and you were finally holding him by his hands so that he could at least be standing on his feet.

“Do you think you can make it to Dean, J?” you asked in a baby voice and he giggled when he heard Dean’s name being mentioned.

“Come on buddy, I’m waiting right here!” Dean said with a grin, waving his toy in front of him and your son let a small huff as he tried to walk towards him.

“Just a few steps, and the Dean will get to hold you J!” you said with a giggle and he grinned, maybe more interested in the man than the toy after all.

“And I’ll get to spin you in the air, come on buddy!” he clapped his hands after setting the toy aside and your son laughed, wiggling his small feet and almost falling but you made sure to hold him tight enough.

“Oh easy sweetie, just a few more steps left through… can you take them on your own?” you asked, glancing at Dean who gave you a small nod, a wide grin on his face.

“Yes, come on J, let’s show momma how we Winchesters do it. Come to Dean-o!”

He encouraged and with each tentative step your hold on him loosened. Dean kept encouraging him, ready to jump in and hold him in case he stumbled and fell all the time, and you slowly let go of his arms. He didn’t even seem to notice it, Dean didn’t stop talking to him although he did look at you with a wide grin for a second and you watched carefully as he finally made his way to Dean.

“D” he bubbled and in your excitement you almost didn’t hear it. But he said it again “D- D- Da-” Dean seemed to catch it but he didn’t stop talking to encourage him to walk, considering he thought Jared was only bubbling. The moment he reached him he almost tumbled on Dean’s crossed feet but he did walk some distance nonetheless.

“Yes, that’s my boy!” he grinned widely, picking Jared up and throwing him in the air before catching him again. For a moment your heart leapt to your throat, and it wasn’t just because of the adorable sigh in front of you but you quickly recovered and just laughed.

“This is my Winchester!” he laughed as he repeated his movement, and then kissed Jared’s cheek once he was again in his arms.

“Told you he could do it.” he grinned, looking at you “See? See mommy, we did it!” he chuckled as Jared squealed and giggled in his arms; loving the smile on Dean’s face just as much as you did for different reasons. A smile that was meantto be frozen just a second later when you really heard it crystal clear because, well, your laughter was cut short and happy tears formed in your eyes.

“Dada!” the little boy exclaimed, looking at Dean with a bright smile.


End file.
